A Letter
by cheekymonkey212
Summary: Sorry for posting this earlier, I wasn't quite finished so I deleted the original and added more text. So, this is my first Santana and Brittany story and it is about Santana writing a long letter to the love of her life. There is strong language and angst to the story.
1. The Beginning of Us Once Again

**A Letter**

**By**

**Cheeky Monkey**

_My true love Brittany,_

_I've should have never had let you go, I was so fucking stupid. I loved you with all _

_my heart and soul plus I cared about you deeply; I didn't want to hurt you _

_anymore by our long distance relationship with me being in New York doing shows_

_and you were staying in Lima with our friends. So we broke up "unofficially" and you _

_ended up in the arms of that stupid big ox, Sam and it broke my heart. I still _

_wanted to hold you kiss you and make love to you and you had someone else for_

_that. Then I and our friends found out you were moving away to go to fucking _

_M.I.T and that put the final nail in the coffin. You didn't know then how much I _

_was hurting, I wanted to hold onto you and beg of you not to leave. But I didn't_

_want to be selfish and I wanted you to be happy so I kept my sadness to myself._

_I remember the day I took you to the airport hand in hand and reluctantly _

_had to let you go. We hugged and kissed each other softly on the lips with tears _

_streaming down on our faces. You gradually pulled away and said softly you had _

_to go and gave the attendant your ticket, waved at me sobbing and heading _

_into the tarmac. I turned away and started walking away crying my heart out _

_when I heard, "Santana!" I spun around and you came rushing towards me, you _

_jumped into my arms and we began to kiss passionately and I held on to you _

_tightly as we were kissing madly. I whispered in your ear telling you that you were _

_the love of my life and you told me the same thing adding that I was your best _

_friend as well. Finally you had to pull away and told me you really had to go now _

_and headed back onto the tarmac. I left the airport sobbing and as soon as I drove _

_away, I received a text from you saying that you already missed me. I pulled over _

_to the curb, rested my head on the steering wheel and sobbed harder. I wasn't _

_sure if I was going to make it and honestly I don't think I did. _

_ The last few months I was in a fog and I couldn't get out of it. Mercedes,_

_Quinn, Kurt, and Rachel tried to get me out of but it wasn't any goddamn use. If_

_I couldn't have you then life sucked as it is. The only thing that mattered to me _

_was getting your e-mails, texts and phone calls. I loved hearing the sound of your_

_soft and reassuring voice. Fuck, I should've never have let you go!_

_ A few months later, Mercedes came to my apartment and gave me one of_

_her best friends hug and I could sense something was up and I asked her if it was _

_regarding you. Mercedes was always the outspoken one besides me and when I_

_noticed she was hesitant on what she was about to tell me I urged her to tell me._

_Mercedes sighed and told me that fish face Sam ended up showing up at your _

_door with an engagement ring, purposing to you. Tears formed immediately_

_in my eyes and I asked why didn't you tell me yourself. I felt really crushed and_

_hurt that you didn't tell me first. Mercedes had the same reluctant look on her_

_face and responded that you knew how I was going to react and there is more_

_news which I am not going to take well at all. I snapped through my tears what _

_else is there to tell me that I won't fucking take well? Mercedes took a deep _

_breath and replied that you turned down the douche and he didn't take it well._

_In fact he didn't take it well at all that he ended up beating up Brittany. I stood _

_up very slowly and said in a calm voice to repeat that. Mercedes stood up and_

_told me to be calm that Brittany will be ok. I remember my body started to _

_tremble from the rage that was building up and I took a baseball bat that was_

_next to the entry doorway and I screamed from the top of my lungs that I was _

_going to kill that big fish face motherfucker. I smashed the vase on top of the _

_kitchen counter with the bat and was ready to smash in the television set when_

_Mercedes stepped in to take away the bat and told me to calm the fuck down._

_I started sobbing and said how could I when my baby got attacked by this sick_

_bastard? Mercedes gave me a tight embrace, saying that you needed me to be_

_with her and didn't know how to go about it because you didn't want to trouble _

_me. Bless your precious heart, sweetheart! Anyways I wiped the tears from my _

_eyes and replied that it will never be any trouble at all to go after you because you _

_are my love and will always protect my love. Mercedes gave me that great big _

_smile of hers and told me to get my ass packed and go after you. I said as I was _

_getting online to reserve plane tickets that I'll need to stop in Lima first so I can_

_commit a murder. Luckily, Mercedes stopped me and said that Sam wasn't worth_

_going to prison for and I responded that I would only break his legs and arms then._

_ A few days later, I flew into Massachusetts you were waiting for me at the _

_Airport looking like an angel as always. You were wearing these black big ass _

_Sunglasses and your blonde hair was flowing in the light breeze. You also were_

_wearing my favorite on you, a light pink button down shirt, a tan sweater and a _

_black mini skirt with high heeled boots. As I went to embrace you I teased that_

_you still know how to turn on this girl. We were hugging each other tightly, kissed _

_each other firmly on the lips and we went to get my luggage. After we got my _

_luggage we hopped into your gray prius and headed off to your apartment. As we_

_were on the highway I had my hand on your thigh and you had your hand on top _

_of my hand, it was a quiet drive but it was great being by your side. We had so _

_much to talk about and I was a little nervous about it. As soon as we got to your _

_apartment and you showed me around I asked for you to take off your sunglasses._

_To be continued…_


	2. Lovemaking

_You reluctantly took off your sunglasses and I began to cry when I saw what the_

_dickhead did to you; he blackened both of your gorgeous blue orbs and bruised _

_both of your cheeks. You took me firmly in your arms and held me close to you _

_while I rested my face in your neck and cried. You reassured me that everything_

_will be fine and the douche bag is gone from your life. You pressed charges _

_and he will be doing time in jail. I cried for a few more minutes then I got _

_myself together and replied as I was wiping the tears from my eyes that I prefer_

_to killing him then for him to go to prison. You laughed that cute little laugh that_

_I always love and said that if I went to prison for murder who would be there to_

_cuddle, protect and to make love to. I laughed with you and added that I wouldn't_

_be able to tolerate it if another woman or man came your way. We laughed for a _

_minute more then I gently grabbed you by the hand and led you into your _

_bedroom and we sat on the bed together. I placed my hand gently on your face_

_and explained how an idiot I was to let you go and I never stopped needing you._

_You kissed me hand softly and replied that you felt the same way about me and _

_only reason you were with Sam is because you thought it could take away the_

_heartache but it didn't help. I pulled away for a second to gaze at you, thinking_

_what a wonderful woman you are and I need to prove my love for you. I began to _

_kiss your blackened eyes softly, and then I kissed your bruised cheeks making you _

_tremble and let out a soft whimper. My lips traveled to your ear and I began to _

_nibble on it, letting a groan myself and making you even more wet. I whispered in _

_your ear that I need to make love to you tenderly and you got on your back on the_

_bed and I got on top of you. I helped you out of your sweater and placed tender_

_sweet kisses on your neck as I unbuttoned your blouse. I slipped the blouse off of _

_you and began to lick and kiss your neck right down to your cleavage. I could feel _

_the goose pimples trickling against my tongue. I know speaking in Spanish turns _

_you on even more so I ended up say "Tu eres muy bonita, te quiero mi amor! (You _

_are very beautiful, I want you my love.)" _

_You groaned even louder and begged for me to continue to undress you and I _

_obeyed my baby's wishes. I took everything off of you and then I stripped bare _

_and had you check me out for a second before I got on top of you to make sweet_

_tender love to you. I asked for you to slip underneath the covers so I could join you _

_and you obeyed; I joined you in bed, pulling you close to my body. I slipped my_

_tongue inside of your mouth, our tongues fighting against one another and you _

_pulled me on top of you. I found myself kissing you deeper and deeper, my body _

_grinding against yours. I slid my hand underneath the covers to open my clit so I _

_could grind it against yours and your sexy hips began to move in rhythm. We _

_moved slowly yet we were building ourselves to the climax, as we continued to _

_move our bodies together we continued to explore each other's mouths with each_

_other's tongues. I didn't realize how obsessively in love I was in with you until _

_then when we both came together, you accidentally bit my tongue during our _

_orgasms and both of us went fucking hard. We were both trembling from it and _

_I rolled off and pulled the covers over us, then I took you in my arms and held _

_you close to my body. I kissed your sweaty forehead softly and I found myself once_

_again wiping the tears from my eyes, damn I am such a softie when it comes to _

_you! You looked up at me with concern and asked me what was the matter and I _

_wept that nothing was the matter, what we had was beautiful and that it can't _

_be broken again, no matter what, no matter what the cost was. We were in this _

_together. You are my girl and always will be. Tears formed in your blackened _

_blue eyes and replied that you were hoping I was going to say that because that _

_is why you sent for me. I took your hands in mine and kiss them softly, my lips_

_kissing your fingers gently and working my way to your palms where I planted _

_my lips on them. I place your hand on my cheek and I cried that nothing will_

_tear us apart. I started singing Inxs' song, "Never Tear Us Apart":_

_Don't ask me  
What you know is true  
Don't have to tell you  
I love your precious heart_

I  
I was standing  
You were there  
Two worlds collided  
And they could never tear us apart

We could live  
For a thousand years  
But if I hurt you  
I'd make wine from your tears

I told you  
That we could fly  
'Cause we all have wings  
But some of us don't know why

I  
I was standing  
You were there  
Two worlds collided  
And they could never ever tear us apart

_You kiss me on the lips and thanked me for singing that song, which it was one of_

_your favorite songs. I replied that I meant every word that I sang, we are a done _

_deal. I felt your hand sliding underneath the silky sheets and told me to spread _

_my legs and I almost creamed a river when you told me that. I opened my legs _

_and you entered me with two fingers. I whimpered your name and you kissed me _

_firmly on the lips as you pumped your fingers in me, I forced my tongue down your_

_throat and we played tongue wrestling as you continued to make love to me. As_

_soon as I felt my walls contract around your fingers, I bit down on your bottom lip _

_as I shot my love juices all over your fingers and you pulled your fingers out, _

_placing your fingers in your mouth. You pressed me against your chest and said _

_that I tasted fuckin' yummy and I had a big ass grin on my face. So happy I could_

_please my woman and I rested my head against your chest, falling asleep with _

_big ass grin still on my face. You fell asleep not to longer after me that was one_

_of the most beautiful moments I had with you and there were going to be plenty_

_more coming. _

_The next morning both of us were still asleep, my face nuzzled in your neck_

_and your legs wrapped around my waist, there was a loud knock on the door and _

_it woke both of us up. I groaned as you got up from the bed to slip on a robe and _

_cracked that the people at the door must have some death wish. I pulled the _

_sheets up to my waist and gestured for you to kiss me. You kissed me tenderly on_

_the lips and reassured me you back in a sec, I smiled and patted the spot next to _

_me saying that you better that the bed is cold without you and I need to keep _

_warm with you by my side. You giggled as you headed to the door and when I was_

_ready to rest my head back on the pillow I heard, "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU _

_DOING HERE?"_

_To be continued…._


	3. Fighting For Brittany's Honor

_ I jumped from the bed, slipping on a pink silk robe and headed out into_

_living room to see what is happening and I find that dicksmoke Sam trying to _

_give you flowers and begging for you to come back to him. I hissed in Spanish as I _

_grabbed a pair of scissors on the coffee table, "Estuipido hijo de puta! El carbon!_

_(Stupid son of a bitch! You bastard!)" You got in front of me to prevent me from _

_attacking me and Sam looked horrified then angry that I was here with you. He _

_pointed at me and screamed at Brittany that I was the reason that you weren't_

_with him and you shouted back that it wasn't me, it was him and that if he didn't_

_leave you would call the police on him. I added in Spanish, "__Si no te quedas fuera____de_

_mi bebé, te voy a matar, tienes que, pendejo? (If you don't stay away from my baby, I'll kill you,_

_you got that asshole?)"__You begged for me to calm down but I couldn't because_

_this pussy of a man continues to harass the only woman that I love and wanted _

_to cut his schlong off with the scissors that I was holding. Sam threw the flowers_

_across the room and yelled that it wasn't over and slammed the door behind him_

_as he left. I was breathing heavily and you managed to get the scissors out of my_

_hand, you led me to the couch and sat me down with you sitting next to me. You_

_began to massage to my shoulders and that calmed me down a little then your _

_hands traveled inside the robe, squeezing my breasts. I utter a soft moan and you_

_asked me if that was calming me down and I nodded my head. I asked for you to_

_hold me in your arms and you did, holding me tightly and me resting my head on_

_your shoulder. It felt so good being in your arms, I never wanted you to let me go_

_and I told you so, you stroked my hair and told me that you never well. After a _

_few minutes of holding one another, I asked for you to take me back into the _

_bedroom and make love to me once again. You lifted me up in your arms and I _

_wrapped my arms around your neck while you led me back to your bedroom._

_ After a few days and nights of being holed up in your apartment, making_

_love in every place I wanted to take you out to dinner and dancing. So we went _

_to a cute Italian restaurant nearby and played footsies underneath the table _

_while eating. I was so tempted to take you underneath the table because you _

_looked so fucking hot in a strapless red dress with red fuck me pumps. I needed to_

_calm myself because we were in a public place so I continue to sip on my water to_

_extinguish the heat I was feeling from my heart to my throbbing core. After _

_dinner we went to a gay and lesbian nightclub to dance and have a great time _

_together. While we were there I decided to get us another round of drinks when_

_this woman who looked like a two dollar whore approached you and asked for _

_you to dance and you being your friendly self turned her down in a nice way but_

_explained you were with me. Miss whore responded back that she was only _

_wanting to dance not fucking marrying you and you ended up telling her to fuck_

_off or else. I was heading back to our booth when I saw the bitch get up in your_

_face trying to put the moves on my baby girl. I felt the color drain from my face_

_and growled in Spanish, "Loca de mierda, voy a tener que ensenarle una leccion_

_que nunca olvidara! (Crazy bitch, I'll have to teach her a lesson she'll never _

_forget!)" I put the drinks on the table hard while shouting at the cunt to get_

_away from you or she'll be digesting her own pumps. You rushed over to me and _

_I wrapped my arm around your waist possessively to show the lady you were _

_mine. I kissed you firmly on the lips, my tongue licking the inside of you mouth_

_before turning my attention back to the lady. The lady rolled her eyes and _

_exclaimed that it figures that you would go for a puta like me instead of a hot_

_white girl such as herself. I pulled away from you and got into the lady's face_

_and I called her tampon breath and if she knows what is good for her to leave you_

_alone. She had the fucking nerve to snap back she would rather fuck a golf course_

_than a pencil thin blonde and before she could say the world 'cunt' I sent her flying _

_across the dance floor with one single hard punch to the face. I screamed at her _

_to get up and try it again, you were trying to hold me back not wanting me to get_

_thrown out but I was too busy defending your honor. The bitch came at me like a_

_bull seeing red and a gave her a another punch to the face, sending her crashing _

_into a booth were two men were having drinks together and the drinks toppling _

_over them. I grabbed the bitch by the hair and slammed her head against the _

_table over and over, I was attracting quite the crowd because of my rage. But _

_as soon as I turned to glance your way, you were heading towards the exit and I _

_immediately chased after you with the servers shouting at me never to come _

_back again._

_ I caught up with you outside and I grabbed you by the arm asking _

_you to slow down and to apologize for scaring you. Your body was trembling _

_and you were looking at me with this terrified look on your face and it broke_

_my heart. You said to me that you've never seen me that enraged before and_

_you weren't sure you wanted to be around me right now and started to walk_

_to your car and I pulled you gently but firmly by the arm and cried out, "Espera_

_un minuto, nena! Lo Siento! (Wait a minute, baby! I am sorry!)" Tears formed in_

_my eyes and I was panicking that I was losing you and you asked me to speak in_

_English and I replied that I said to wait a minute, baby! I am so sorry! You took_

_me by the hand and told me that we were going to talk at home and sort this _

_shit out, I wasn't going to lose you, we just need to see what we can do to _

_change this pattern. We drove back to your apartment in silence and once we got _

_home you had me sit down on the couch and said to me that you always enjoyed_

_it when I fought for your honor and get a little bit possessive but what happened_

_in the club was too fucking much and you wanted to know why it got to be that_

_bad. I shrugged and replied that I've always had been possessive over you and_

_wanted to always protect but it seem to be that when we got back together my_

_feelings for you were more intense and passionate. I love you very much and will_

_do anything to keep you with me. Tears formed in your eyes, you stroked my face_

_with the back of your hand and I kissed it softly, taking your hand in mine. You _

_said how could you ever stay mad at because you love me very much too but you_

_were scare for my welfare. What happens if I get hurt or worse? I held your hand_

_close to my heart and I promised you that nothing will happen to me, I am here_

_to protect your honor and would go at lengths to keep your honor intact. You_

_placed your lips on mine and gave me a deep kiss, I forced my tongue inside _

_yours and I pushed you back on the couch, getting on top of you. I whispered in _

_your ear that you are mine and always will be._

_To be continued…(Hey there, feel free to comment or not, it's all good! Thanks_

_for following me. For those who speak Spanish if I got the words mixed up, I'm _

_sorry I found a translation site that I used so I hope it's ok. __ )_


	4. The Test

_Eventually I had to go back to New York because I was to star in a Broadway_

_version of "Desert Hearts" but it was killing me to leave you behind. I knew that _

_Sam was still harassing you and violating his restraining order but you told me _

_that this was a great test for me for me to not go ape shit and beat the shit out of_

_anyone that threatens you or to make a pass at you. Face it Britt, you are a _

_fucking fox and any man or woman would love to have you if they could! _

_Anyways I headed back to New York to start work and you went back to your_

_studies but we promised each other we would contact one another as much as we_

_could. God it was hell being without you in my arms, going to bed in the early_

_hours alone was even worse, I would always cry myself to sleep or send you texts_

_when I couldn't sleep. I also enjoyed us sexted one another whenever we felt_

_horny which was a lot and I am surprised we didn't burn out the phones with the_

_shit we said! _

_After the show got off the ground, it ended up being a Broadway smash_

_and fame came quickly for me; however it really didn't matter to me because_

_I needed you so badly. It didn't matter that other women was throwing _

_themselves at me because I wanted you. I couldn't stay in my apartment with_

_Rachel and Kurt because I was being mobbed and I ended up being holed up_

_in a swanky hotel, feeling very lonely for you. I called you up and told you_

_how much I needed you at the moment, feeling like I was losing control. You_

_responded how much you needed me too and pressures were mounting up for_

_you. Sam ended up back in prison for assault with a deadly weapon and won't_

_be out for a long time, which is the bright side of everything. However a _

_new threat was coming up and her name was Quinn Fabray. You explained _

_to me that she was making passes at you at school and ignored the fact_

_you were taken. I remained calm on the line with you, however I was seething_

_inside and I ended up breaking a set of pencils out of my intense jealousy and_

_possessiveness. You told me that you were proud of me for maintaining control_

_and you know that it is a difficult test for me but is impressed with how I am_

_not exploding right now. I explained that I wanted to bash this Quinn's head _

_in through a fucking windshield but I am not going to. You laughed at that and _

_told me you weren't sure what you were going to do with me. We laughed for a _

_few minutes, teasing each other when I got quiet for a second then I asked for_

_you to marry me and be my wife. I explained I need you to be my side always _

_and I just don't do well with you, you are my better half. You immediately said _

_yes to marrying me and that you'll be on the first plane to New York, you just_

_need to arrange to quit M.I.T. and break your lease. You explained that it was_

_great that you were quitting M.I.T. because it fucking blows and you needed me _

_just as much as I needed you. I felt so happy and on top of the world because I_

_am going to have you next to me and I said I would arrange for a limo to get you_

_and take you to me and my strong arms to hold you tightly. You said something _

_that touched me deeply that you hate it when women throw themselves at me_

_even though you know you have my heart completely, so you understand why_

_I get so possessive and jealous a lot. I said as once again I start to cry (I am so_

_around you) that I love you too much and there is nothing to change that._

_ While you were making arrangements to move I was at a jewelry store_

_with Kurt, Rachel and Mercedes to help me pick out an engagement ring for you. _

_Thank god the management closed the whole store for me so I could shop without_

_hassled by fans. I explained that I need a ring that would look good on you, _

_something that described your innocent nature, your precious heart and so many_

_other wonderful attributes. Kurt saw this huge diamond ring with gold trimmings_

_and told me that he thought this piece was exquisite and I retorted that I was _

_you an engagement ring not a crater from outer space. Mercedes pointed out_

_a 24 carat diamond ring with rubies and gold mixed in. I called her Wheezy _

_and mentioned that if I wanted to buy bling like that then I would be a pimp. _

_Rachel asked me why I was being so cranky and I sighed that we've been at _

_the store for an hour and a half and still haven't found anything. Rachel asked me_

_to look at the ring and to see if that would be perfect for you. I gasped in delight_

_by what I saw. The ring I saw was perfect for you; it was simple yet the diamond_

_was beautiful and had little gold hearts encrusted on them. I hugged (Barbara_

_Streisand) Rachel for finding the ring and hugged Porcelaina (Kurt) and Wheezy _

_(Mercedes) apologizing for my rude behavior. I ordered the ring and had it _

_wrapped it and now it is time to give it to my sweetheart._

_You flew in on a Friday and a limo took you to the hotel that I was in_

_and security ushered you onto the room where I was waiting for you. I _

_decorated the suite for us, rose petals all over the floor, dozens of red and white_

_roses and champagne for us. I was dressed in a long black silk robe with black_

_pumps. My hair was down like the way you like it and a gold necklace. As soon_

_as you came in the door, I swept you in my arms and we held onto each other like_

_there was no tomorrow. Then we began kissing each other like mad, not being_

_able to keep each other's hands off one another. You groaned that I smelled nice_

_and my lips tasted so good. I pulled away for a minute and took a box out of my_

_robe pocket and I opened it saying that I was waiting for this moment to give this _

_to you. You started to cry and called me "baby" while I said to you:_

"_Brittany... Te amo con todo mi corazon y alma. Yo no puedo vivir otro dia mas__  
__si no estas a mi lado. Tu eres mi amor, mi mejor amiga y mi alma gemela. me__  
__harias el honor de ser mi futura esposa?_

_Which means I love you with all my heart and soul and I cannot live another day _

_without you. You are my lover, best friend and soul mate. Could you please do_

_the honor of becoming my wife?" You nodded your head as tears were pouring_

_down your beautiful face and I took the ring out of the box, slipping the ring on_

_your left finger and kissing it softly. I was now crying with you and you gave me_

_a tight hug, thanking me for the ring and wanting to be married to you. I said _

_in a quivering voice that it wasn't wanting to marry you, it was needing to marry_

_you and you are the most amazing person to be with. We continued to cry and _

_hold each other for what seemed like forever when you started to slide your hand_

_inside of my robe, your breathing becoming labored and turning me on. I said_

_in a husky voice that the ring wasn't only the thing I had for you. I undid the belt_

_to the robe and took off the robe, letting it slip off my body and your eyes _

_popped out of their sockets and your mouth was slightly open._

_To be continued… (I want to thank Peaceganjahlove for helping me with the _

_Spanish that was very nice of ya to do that. Anyways, sorry to ramble but I was_

_thinking that if Brittana has such a strong fan base, most likely they will reconcile._

_I mean look at the characters Ross and Rachel from __Friends__ and Bette and Tina_

_From __The L Word__. The creators, writer's and producer's wouldn't dare ignore the _

_fan base. Okay now I am done, LOL!_


	5. More Lovemaking

_ I was standing in black and red silk negligee with my hardened nipples_

_poking through the fabric and I said softly that all of this is for you. You wrapped _

_your arms around me and told me how lucky you were to have me and I kissed_

_you deeply on the lips and replied that I was even luckier. You started _

_removing your jacket, t-shirt, boots, socks and stood against my body asking_

_me if I wanted to help you out of your bra and panties. I growled that I indeed_

_wanted to and I went behind you, unclasping your bra, smothering your spine_

_with soft kisses and whispering in Spanish, "Tu eres mas hermosa que una flor,_

_mas hermosas el oceano y mas Hermosa que la puesta de sol. (You are more_

_beautiful than a flower, you are more beautiful than the ocean and you are _

_more beautiful than the sunset)". I could feel you start to shake from arousal and_

_goose pimples were all over your body. I slid your panties down your legs and _

_you stepped out of them. You turned to face me and you took me in your arms,_

_and we crashed our lips together, our passion for one another overwhelming us._

_I pushed you towards the bed and shoved you on the bed, then I kissed you all_

_over your face, your fingers tangled in my dark locks and my lips working down to_

_your neck, tasting the sweetness of your ivory skin. Your hands worked your way_

_to my breasts and I took your hands and held them while shaking my head saying_

_that it was my turn to make love to you and you whimpered but I interrupted you_

_by placing my two fingers on your lips saying that I will make it worthwhile for. _

_I went back to your stomach kissing it and licking around your belly button. You_

_began to thrust your pelvis against me, begging for me to taste you and I smirked_

_while I was kissing your thighs and pelvis. Then I got to your glory hole and _

_saw it glistening with wetness and I entered you with my long tongue and you _

_cried out my name. I loved how you tasted, so creamy and so fucking delicious_

_it was driving me insane. I plunged deeper into you, my tongue massaging your_

_clit incessantly until your walls tightened and I felt you shake against my face, _

_shooting cum right into my mouth. I swallowed the juice and lapped up the _

_left overs off your pussy. I slid back on top of you and watched you get your _

_breathing pattern back. You slowly opened those beautiful eyes of yours and_

_gave me smile saying that I was fucking awesome. I kissed you all over your face_

_and said I wanted to show you how happy I was to have you back in my arms._

_You placed your hands on my breasts and started to massage then saying that_

_the negligee really looks sexy on me and loves how it hugs my body. My eyes_

_grew dark with fiery passion and I growled that it was only for you. You sat_

_up and pulled me close to you, our lips meeting once again, our tongues _

_playing with one another and your hands were on my thighs, sliding inside my_

_negligee. While we were kissing you said through kisses that my negligee needs_

_to come off and you helped me out of it. You began to rub my back and my _

_muscled arms saying that you love my well toned body and I whimpered that_

_I can't stand it anymore to please enter me. You smirked at me, placing a finger_

_on lips which I kissed tenderly and said to me that I need to be patient, all_

_good things come in time. I groaned as you began to slowly rub my abs, _

_every touch sending me over the moon. You entered me with two fingers_

_and I began pumping against you as you began to play with my swollen clit. _

_You whispered to me as you were kissing my neck that you were going to make_

_my body scream and I moaned for you to please do it. You pumped into me faster_

_making my hips grind faster until I reached my climax and screamed your name_

_while collapsing onto you, shivering. After a few minutes when I got my energy_

_back, we slipped underneath the satin sheets with me covering your body with _

_mine, pulling the sheets over my shoulders and nuzzling my face in your neck._

_I fell asleep as soon as I nuzzled you and you turned off the lamp next to the_

_bed and fell asleep as well._

_The next morning you woke up to the music of Silk's song "Freak Me" and _

_me grinding myself against your body, singing seductively:_

"Freak me baby, ahh yeah  
Freak me baby  
Freak me baby, ahh yeah  
Freak me baby

Let me lick you up and down  
'Til you say stop  
Let me play with your body baby  
Make you real hot  
Let me do all the things you want me to do  
'Cuz tonight baby, I wanna get freaky with you

Baby don't you understand  
I wanna be your nasty woman  
I wanna make your body scream  
And you will know just what I mean

24 carat gold  
To warm the nights when you get cold  
I wanna lick you up and down  
And then I wanna lay you down  
C'mon silk

Let me lick you up and down  
'Til you say stop  
Let me play with your body baby  
Make you real hot  
Let me do all the things you want me to do  
'Cuz tonight baby, I wanna get freaky with you

I love the taste of whip cream  
Spread it on don't be mean  
You know I can't resist you girl  
I'll fly you all around the world

I wanna make your body drip  
C'mon let me take a sip  
Take off what you cherish most  
'Cuz when I brag I like to brag and boast

Let me lick you up and down  
'Til you say stop  
Let me play with your body baby  
Make you real hot  
Let me do all the things you want me to do  
'Cuz tonight baby, I wanna get freaky with you

You, you, you, you  
Oh you  
You, you, you, you  
Let me freak you  
You, you, you, you  
All of you  
Yeah, come on, come on

You, you, you, you  
Oh you  
You, you, you, you  
Let me do you  
'Cuz tonight baby, I wanna get freaky with you

Let me lick you up and down  
'Til you say stop  
Let me play with your body baby  
Make you real hot  
Let me do all the things you want me to do  
'Cuz tonight baby, I wanna get freaky with you

Let me lick you up and down  
'Til you say stop  
Let me play with your body baby  
Make you real hot  
Let me do all the things you want me to do  
'Cuz tonight baby, I wanna get freaky freaky

Let me lick you up and down  
'Til you say stop  
Let me play with your body baby  
Make you real hot  
Let me do all the things you want me to do  
'Cuz tonight baby, I wanna get freaky with you"

_You came hard when I finished the song and I held you close to me as your _

_body was shaking. I kissed you softly and told you how much I loved you._

_It took you a few minutes for you to be able to speak so I patiently held you_

_as you got your senses back. I smiled at you and said good morning to you_

_as you opened your eyes and smiled back at me. I told you that I ordered _

_room service for us and champagne for us to celebrate our engagement._

_You giggled in that cute way that I love and asked me it's ok to have _

_champagne this early in the morning? I giggled right back and said _

_why the hell not, today is my day off and I wanted to spend it with my baby_

_love. I got up from the bed, slipped on my black silk robe and you got up slipping_

_on a black t-shirt and cute blue boxers briefs from your suit case. I popped the _

_champagne cork and poured each other a glass. I made a toast to our forever_

_love and may it lasts for more than eternity. We kissed each other on the lips _

_before clinging our glasses together and sipping the champagne._

_To be continued…_


	6. A Wild Ride

_Well we ended up finishing up the champagne and getting stinking _

_drunk but for me I enjoyed it. I enjoyed licking the syrup off your stomach_

_and your pussy, it sure made breakfast more fun! We had wild drunken_

_sex that lasted until we both passed out and when we came to in the evening_

_I still had my face in your pussy and you had both of your hands in my hair. _

_I still find that funny however it wasn't funny at the time because we were_

_hung over and I spend most of the evening puking my guts out while you were _

_taking care of me even though you felt like shit yourself. You made_

_sure I had plenty of water and was bundled up with blankets because I was_

_freezing my ass off from my hangover. When you got into bed next to me, I _

_snuggled myself against you asking for you to hold me. You took me in your arms_

_and held me close to your heart and I sighed happily, despite feeling like shit, _

_I was in pure bliss being with you. You kissed me softly and stroked my hair, _

_telling me to get some sleep. I closed my eyes as you began to sing to me the song_

"_Amazed" by Lonestar:_

_Every time our eyes meet  
This feeling inside me  
Is almost more than I can take_

_Baby, when you touch me  
I can feel how much you love me  
And it just blows me away_

_I've never been this close to anyone or anything  
I can hear your thoughts, I can see your dreams_

_I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better_

_I wanna spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever_

_Every little thing that you do  
Baby, I'm amazed by you_

_The smell of your skin  
The taste of your kiss  
The way you whisper in the dark_

_Your hair all around me  
Baby, you surround me  
You touch every place in my heart_

_Oh, it feels like the first time every time  
I wanna spend the whole night in your eyes_

_I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better_

_I wanna spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever_

_Every little thing that you do  
Baby, I'm amazed by you_

_Every little thing that you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better_

_I wanna spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever_

_Every little thing that you do  
Oh, every little thing that you do  
Baby, I'm amazed by you_

_A tear trickled down my cheek and you kissed the tear away as I was falling _

_asleep, locked in your arms._

_ The next morning, I was up and ready while you were waking up and _

_I kissed you softly wishing you a very good morning. You asked me why I was_

_dressed and I explained that I have to do a show later on tonight and I wanted_

_you to be my side. You got up from the bed and went over to me, wrapping_

_your arms around the waist and kissing my shoulder, asking since I am such a_

_big heartthrob of Broadway for all the ladies out there that would it be a problem_

_if they see you with me and I kissed you back replying that it doesn't matter _

_whether they like it or not, you are all that matters to me and I love you. You_

_said that you loved me too and that you were with me all the way, fame or no_

_fame, although the thought made you nervous. I asked why you were nervous _

_you explained that you were worried that the press and the fans would go after_

_you and before you explained any more, I silenced you with a kiss on the lips and_

_then said that I will never let that happen, I will protect you. I am your knight in_

_shining armor and if the world doesn't accept us then tough titty said the kitty_

_whose milk ran dry! We both starting laughing, then we started making out _

_like crazy._

_It was time for us to go to the theater when I hooked my arm to yours_

_and we headed down to the lobby arm in arm. The limo was out with the press _

_surrounding it and I asked as both of us put on our sunglass if you were ready for_

_a wild ride and you responded that a wild ride with me is better than a wild ride_

_alone. We rushed past the crowd and immediately hopped into the limo, with the _

_door closing behind us. We hugged each other as the limo drove us off and I _

_was so grateful that we rushed out like that and you were giggling saying it_

_was actually a bit exciting and it turned you quite a bit. I gave you a smirk _

_and asked if you were in the mood for a quickie and you told me that I didn't have_

_to ask that ever!_

_We got to the theater and I got myself ready for the show with you by my _

_side and Kurt, Rachel and Mercedes was there to see me perform. I got a hug_

_and kiss from you before I headed to the stage and you, Kurt, Rachel and _

_Mercedes headed to the front row, waiting for the show to start. The show went _

_perfect and before it was time to leave the stage, I told the audience that I loved _

_someone very much and they were here with me tonight and would like to sing to _

_them tonight. I grinned at you and motioned for you to come up and Kurt helped_

_you up the stage. You looked so cute when you blush and giggled at the sight, _

_then I gestured for the band to start and I began to sing "Open Arms" by Journey_

_while gazing in your eyes:_

_Lying beside you here in the dark  
Feeling your heart beat with mine  
Softly you whisper, you're so sincere  
How could our love be so blind?_

_We sailed on together  
We drifted apart  
And here you are by my side_

_So now I come to you with open arms  
Nothing to hide, believe what I say  
So here I am with open arms  
Hoping you'll see what your love means to me, open arms_

_Living without you, living alone  
This empty house seems so cold  
Wanting to hold you, wanting you near  
How much I wanted you home_

_But now that you've come back  
Turned night into day  
I need you to stay_

_So now I come to you with open arms  
Nothing to hide, believe what I say  
So here I am with open arms  
Hoping you'll see what your love means to me, open arms_

_As soon as the music finished, the audience stood up and applauded wildly while_

_we were hugging each other and weeping. I waved once more to the audience _

_then we left the stage. You wrapped me in a terry cloth robe and we walked arm_

_in arm to my dressing room. I asked for the stage manager to leave us alone for_

_about an hour before our friends and others approach the dressing room. As soon_

_as I closed the door behind us, you pushed me onto the couch, having me lie down_

_and you got on top of me, placing your lips on mine. We kiss softly at first, then my_

_tongue demanded its entrance into your mouth. I had my hands on your hips and_

_we made out for several minutes until you pulled away and gazed at me deeply. _

_You thanked me for the song and for being so romantic; I stroked your cheek with_

_the back of my right hand and replied I would do anything for you to be accepted_

_but even if you weren't, it didn't matter. All that mattered is you. You snuggled _

_against me and rested your head on my shoulder. I sighed happily and said that_

_this is so right for both of us._


	7. Getting Used to it all

_After having quickie sex on the couch, I freshened up and met _

_with friends, press and some fans, signing autographs and introducing you_

_to the press as my fiancée. Mercedes gave you a great big hug and exclaimed_

_she was happy to see us together that she always thought we were the_

_ultimate couple. You hugged her back and replied that it is so great to be_

_back in my arms and to be with loved ones. I grinned at this wonderful display_

_while talking to the press about my work and a little bit about of us. After an _

_hour of socializing, I asked for Rachel, Kurt and Mercedes to come back with_

_us to celebrate. All of us exited the dressing room, heading down the hall and _

_rushing down the hall and out of the door, sliding into the limo and heading_

_into the limo. I rolled down the window down and waved at the fans shouting_

_that I appreciate you're their support and loved them a whole bunch. The fans_

_clapped, screamed and jumped up for joy as we drove off. Rachel turned on the_

_radio in the limo and said it was time to party! The song "We're Having a Party"_

_by Sam Cooke and we began to sing:_

_We're having a party__  
__dancing to the music__  
__played by the DJ__  
__on the radio__  
__the cokes are in the icebox__  
__the popcorn's on the table__  
__me and my baby, we're out here on the floor___

_So listen, Mr. DJ__  
__keep those records playing__  
__'cause I'm having such a good time__  
__dancing with my baby___

_Everybody's swinging__  
__Sally's doing that twist now__  
__if you take request, I...__  
__I got a few for you__  
__play that song called Soul Twist__  
__play that one called I Know__  
__don't forget the Mashed Potatoes__  
__no other songs will do___

_Let me tell you Mr., Mr. DJ__  
__why don't you keep those records playing__  
__'cause I'm having such a good time__  
__dancing with my baby___

_Having a party-yeah__  
__everybody's swinging-oh we're__  
__dancing to the music-yeah__  
__on the radio-oh we're__  
__having a party-man__  
__everybody's swinging-yeah__  
__dancing to the music-yeah__  
__on the radio-say it one more time___

_We're having a party-yeah__  
__everybody's swinging-oh we're__  
__dancing to the music-yeah__  
__on the radio_

_As we were singing, I wrapped my arm around you and kissed you tenderly on the _

_lips as our bodies swayed to the music. Kurt, Rachel and Mercedes let you an _

"_Awwww!" Making both of us blush like crazy, Rachel said she thought I looked_

_cute when I blush and I gave her the finger. Rachel acted offended while you _

_playful smacked my hand and Kurt and Mercedes were laughing like crazy._

_ As soon as we got to the hotel, we ordered room service and I turned_

_on the television to find something for all us to watch. As I was switching the_

_channels, I came across MTV news and they were talking about you and me _

_so I left it at that channel. The newscaster talked about how Brittany and_

_I were high school sweethearts who broke up for a while and reunited _

_recently and I purposed marriage to you. It was a nice segment, not too invasive_

_and right to the point. Kurt asked us when are we going to buy a place_

_together and I replied as soon as possible and you grinned at me. Mercedes_

_added that they could help us look for nice digs and I said that would be great._

_You nuzzled yourself against me and told me that this so fucking cool. I asked_

_kind of house you were wanting and you replied something not too fancy, more_

_modern yet simple. I kissed you and agree that sounds good and we'll look_

_into a realtor the next week or so. Kurt mentioned that he'll stop by one tomorrow_

_and look at the places that are available and Mercedes jumped at the chance_

_to go with him while Rachel will look for some digs online. We sure do have great_

_friends, babe! Anyway after we talked about getting a new home together, the_

_five of us watched the latest film of the movie Scary Movie and snacked._

_ After the gang left, I jumped in the shower while you got into your cute_

_little fuzzy pajamas and waited for me in bed. After 15 minutes, I came out _

_of the restroom in a white terry cloth robe and crawled into bed next to you, _

_I started to nibble on your neck and you laid your leg across my waist. You_

_said that I looked sexy in a bathrobe and I said you looked even sexier_

_in your fuzzy wuzzy pajamas. We began to make out for several minutes,_

_then you pulled your lips away and gazed into my eyes. I stroked your face_

_with my finger and you said that you've been having a great time but _

_you're feeling overwhelming by all of this. I responded that it is normal for you_

_to be feeling that way and hopefully things will slow down soon. You_

_cuddled against me and said that you weren't complaining it was just that_

_it was interesting that the public accepted us being together already and_

_girls were already flirting with you already. I said I still didn't give a fuck whether_

_they accepted us or not and I am glad that the girls only flirted with you, if_

_it was more than I would become the ultimate diva! You looked up at me with_

_a smirk on your cute face and asked if I was getting possessive and I smirked back_

_saying of course I am, you are my woman and belong only to me! You closed _

_your eyes and you began to shiver. I still had the smirk on my face and said that _

_if you liked that then you will like this! I turned the light out, rolled you on your_

_back and began to French kiss you while holding you firmly in my arms. You _

_groaned your approval and I knew this was going to be another all night round_

_of love making, not that I am complaining. I would do you until your body is_

_screaming for me to stop! Besides I wanted you to not be nervous about moving,_

_the public and the press so I decided to make you forget your worries. I think I_

_did a damn good job!_


	8. Wrapping Up

_ Rachel, Kurt and Mercedes ended up finding us a really cool place_

_for us to live and it was out of the city. It was in Scarsdale and normally I don't_

_go for the hoity toity bullshit but the house was perfect and in a perfect area._

_The house was white and gray, modern and had three bedrooms. Two bedrooms_

_upstairs, one bedroom downstairs, three bathrooms, a pool and sauna outside,_

_tennis court and a gym. Plus the house was isolated from the other houses and_

_I had your sweet precious self to myself._

_ As soon as we sealed the deal with buying the house, we ended up hiring_

_a moving company to help us move and our friends Rachel, Kurt and Mercedes_

_were there to join in on the fun and to celebrate in our new digs. After telling the _

_moving men where to put everything and them leaving, I took a bottle of _

_champagne out of the fridge and mentioned it was now time to fuckin' party!_

_You played a mix of party songs from your laptop and Rachel, Mercedes and_

_Kurt began to sing and dance to the music while you were starting a strip tease_

_me. Rachel and Mercedes were egging you on while Kurt begged you not to but_

_you beat to a different drum, baby! You stripped out of your shirt and was _

_wearing a pink bra and really short denim short and I licked my lips in desire_

_for you. You grinded against my body as the song "Into the Groove" by_

_Madonna and began to sing:_

_And you can dance__  
For inspiration__  
Come on__  
I'm waiting___

Chorus:__

Get into the groove_  
Girl you've got to prove__  
Your love to me, yeah__  
Get up on your feet, yeah__  
Step to the beat__  
Girl what will it be___

Music can be such a revelation_  
Dancing around you feel the sweet sensation__  
We might be lovers if the rhythms right__  
I hope this feeling never ends tonight___

Bridge:__

Only when I'm dancing can I feel this free_  
At night I lock the doors, where no one else can see__  
I'm tired of dancing here all by myself__  
Tonight I wanna dance with someone else___

Get into the groove_  
Girl you've got to prove__  
Your love to me, yeah__  
Get up on your feet, yeah__  
Step to the beat__  
Girl what will it be___

Gonna get to know you in a special way_  
This doesn't't happen to me every day__  
Don't try to hide it love wears no disguise__  
I see the fire burning in your eyes___

Only when I'm dancing can I feel this free_  
At night I lock the doors, where no one else can see__  
I'm tired of dancing here all by myself__  
Tonight I wanna dance with someone else__  
_

_Get into the groove__  
Girl you've got to prove__  
Your love to me, yeah__  
Get up on your feet, yeah__  
Step to the beat__  
Girl what will it be_

__

Intermediate:__

Live out your fantasy here with me_  
Just let the music set you free__  
Touch my body, and move in time__  
Now I now you're mine___

You've got to__

Get into the groove_  
Girl you've got to prove__  
Your love to me, yeah__  
Get up on your feet, yeah__  
Step to the beat__  
Girl what will it be__  
_

_Only when I'm dancing can I feel this free__  
At night I lock the doors, where no one else can see__  
I'm tired of dancing here all by myself__  
Tonight I wanna dance with someone else__  
_

_Live out your fantasy here with me__  
Just let the music set you free__  
Touch my body, and move in time__  
Now I now you're mine__)___

Now I know you're mine, now I know you're mine_  
Now I know you're mine, now I know you're mine__  
You've got to___

Get into the groove_  
Girl you've got to prove__  
Your love to me, yeah__  
Get up on your feet, yeah__  
Step to the beat__  
Girl what will it be_

_I had my fingers in your belt loops and pulled you closer to me, I wanted and _

_needed you badly. I began to nibble and lick on your neck while the gang was_

_watching us. We pretty much drank the champagne quickly and became _

_intoxicated, it was hard not to. Life was a party then and why not take advantage_

_of it? I came close to making love to you right and then but we had our friends _

_over so I had to refrain from it. After a couple of hours of partying, our friends_

_called a cab to head on home and we managed to make love in every room in_

_our new place before passing out on top of one another in one of the bedrooms._

_Despite our occasional drunken escapades, we've had a very calm and _

_relationship. Sure we had hot ass sex and shit but all in all, it has been fucking_

_wonderful. Over the next several months I managed to curb my temper, become_

_less possessive and we're closer than ever. You managed to build a career in _

_dancing on your own which I totally supported you and we even have worked_

_together in a show. It couldn't be any more blissful. Now we are going to_

_be married this week at our home and go to the Caribbean for our honeymoon._

_I am so proud of us and how we managed to find each other again. I love you_

_with all my heart and soul, Brittany S. Pearce-Lopez and always will. Let's_

_be together for the next 50 years, baby. This is official and will be for eternity._

_Your soon to be wife,_

_Santana Lopez-Pearce_

_(Thank you for those who have this read this, I really enjoyed writing this and _

_looking forward to writing more! )__  
_


End file.
